I just wanna be loved
by Margarida
Summary: My favorite Songs Vampiros, parte 2 Eu apenas quero me perder... Em um quarto apertado...Assim eu não terei que ouvir... Seu ponto de vista


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada (mas isso logo irá mudar, pois acabo de seqüestrar o Kurumada sensei...)

Olha eu aqui outra vez, pessoas! E com uma novidade: a série "My Favorite Songs" vai tomar um nono rumo a partir de agora... Como é que é, Margarida? Simples, é uma idéia que tive quando pedi a opinião de minha amiga Dama 9 sobre a próxima fic da série. Dentre três opções, ela escolheu esta aqui, com o MDM protagonista em um Universo Alternativo de vampiros.

Aí então eu pensei: bom, uma das últimas fics da série também foi de vampiros e... Pá! Por que não interligar as duas fics? E mais, por que não interligar esta com outra, e mais outra e outra... Entenderam agora? Sim, meus amigos e amigas, esta será a segunda fic de uma série dentro da série! A primeira, para quem ainda não "pescou", foi "**Like a Stone", **com o Aldebaran protagonista.

Espero que não tenha criado confusão em suas cabecinhas e... Boa leitura!

Fic betada pela minha querida Dama 9

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I JUST WANNA BE LOVED**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I just want to be los****t**

**In a crowded room**

**So I don't have to hear**

**Your point of view**

_Eu apenas quero me perder_

_Em um quarto apertado_

_Assim eu não terei que ouvir_

_Seu ponto de vista_

Estava sentado em uma poltrona velha, em uma mansão velha, com o olhar perdido em uma parede velha. Entediado, remexia com os dedos o conteúdo vermelho de uma taça de cristal em sua mão direita. Os olhos azuis continuavam presos àquela parede, uma leve brisa entrava pela janela aberta e esvoaçava seus cabelos azuis para os lados.

Ela estava demorando a voltar. Era uma missão simples, matara um maldito caçador e pronto. Era uma especialista em assassinatos rápidos, dolorosos e eficazes. Então, por que a demora.

Sabia muito bem a resposta. Aquela vadia não teria coragem de acabar com o caçador. E tudo porque ela se atrevera a experimentar algo proibido entre os seres de sua espécie.

O amor.

**You know that I don't**** care**

**About what you say**

**And it's the way**

**You sat it, too**

_Você sabe que eu não me preocupo_

_Sobre o que você diz_

_E este é o caminho_

_Você diz também_

Irritado, a taça voou de sua mão direto na parede, agora manchada de vermelho. Levantou-se da poltrona com tudo, começou a andar de um lado para outro naquela sala, os olhos crispavam em raiva e desespero.

Raiva por saber que ela o trocara por outro. Desespero por ter certeza que a perderia para sempre. E tudo porque a mandara para uma maldita e simples missão. Matar o caçador.

Xingou quantos palavrões lembrava em sua língua natal, amaldiçoada fosse a hora em que, por um mero capricho, a transformara em um ser de sua espécie ao invés de sugar todo seu sangue e matá-la. Pensara que seria interessante ter uma companhia, alguém com quem se divertir e ter em sua cama, por toda eternidade.

O fato era que, pouco a pouco, aqueles olhos castanhos e seus mistérios romperam suas barreiras, abriram caminho por sua mente e chegaram ao coração que ele imaginava estar petrificado.

**So why you did come to me**

**When you knew that you just didn't believe**

**What did you expect to get from telling me**

**You don't understand**

**Anything or how I am**

_Então por que você veio até mim_

_Quando você reconheceu que apenas não acreditou_

_No que você me esperou para falar_

_Você não entende_

_Qualquer coisa ou como eu sou_

A verdade era que sabia que nunca conseguiria domar o espírito libertino de Dandara, nem sua vontade. Jamais conseguira fazê-la obedecer suas ordens, ela contrariava todas. Não tinham uma relação de mestre e discípula, ou criador e criatura.

Eram amantes. Inimigos imortais. Estavam presos um ao outro pelas relações de trabalho e laços "sangüíneos". Mas não pelo que ele, um dia, descobriu mais desejar.

Jamais estariam unidos pelo amor.

**I just want to be loved**

**I just want be loved by you**

**I just want be loved**

**I just want be loved by you**

**I just want be loved**

**I just want to be loved**

_Eu quero apenas ser amado_

_Eu quero apenas ser amado por você_

_Eu quero apenas ser amado_

_Eu quero apenas ser amado por você_

_Eu quero apenas ser amado_

_Eu quero apenas ser amado_

Ouviu baterem à porta, gritou um 'quem é?' mau-humorado e um rapaz entrou, seus longos cabelos platinados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e seus olhos azuis claríssimos mantinham um certo ar de receio.

-O que quer, Afrodite?

-Trago notícias de Dandara, Máscara da Morte... O caçador foi morto. E ela também.

Ouviu as palavras do informante com pesar, mas jamais iria demonstrar isso a alguém. Dispensou-o com um grunhido que Afrodite não entendeu, mas obedeceu. E quando Máscara se viu sozinho, jogou-se na poltrona, a cabeça entre as mãos.

Dandara cumprira sua missão. Matara o caçador. E morrera por ele também.

Sozinho, Máscara da Morte chorou. Uma única lágrima vermelha. E também a última. Aquela vadia não merecia seu choro. E muito menos seu amor.

**I just want you to stay**

**Away from me**

**With all of your lies**

**I just don't believe**

_E quero apenas que você fique_

_Longe de mim_

_Com todas suas mentiras_

_Que eu apenas não acredito_

No jardim da mansão, Afrodite caminhava ao encontro de um outro rapaz de cabelos negros e arrepiados e olhos idem, igual à ébano. Ele olhava para o alto, como se contemplasse a lua e as estrelas.

-Shura?

-O que foi, Afrodite?

-Dandara e o caçador estão mortos, logo uma retaliação por parte deles irá começar. Quero que me faça um favor.

-Diga.

A conversa entre os dois era observada por Máscara da Morte, que agora estava próximo à janela. Esmurrando o batente da mesma, ele disse a si mesmo, os olhos brilhando de tanta raiva.

-Você se foi, sua vagabunda... Mas não pense que vou ficar parado, sentindo a sua falta. A batalha apenas começou e garanto que nós vamos ganhar...

**I just want to be loved**

**I just want be loved by you**

_Eu quero apenas ser amado_

_Eu quero apenas ser amado por você_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim desta fic. E qual o favor que Afrodite pediu a Shura? Para saberem, aguardem a próxima fic desta série, intitulada **Every breath you take"**, música do The Police.

Até ela!


End file.
